tgd_chat_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chat Group Titles
The chat group names are kind of like the *DING* in TGG and typically come from something someone said. This list is ever growing and is known as "The World Eater" in some culture's. This is in no way complete because, lets face it we're about as "with it" as DeSoto's crew. * Discovering the Greatest Discovery * Chat Group to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad * Into the Chat Group I Go * This Chat Group Is Voq * Braxton's Airlock Roulette * Imaginary English Grandpa * Pie Positive Pod Friends * A Kickass Fuckass Group! * A Ganglia Cult * Words words words * Eye Licking and Bone Touching Enthusiast Club * Delicious Slice of Jesus * Betwwwnn Anybedsages * Braxton's Airlock DAB0 * Non Sequiturs All the Way Down * Conversational Klingon by Christmas: a 10-part Series * Grandma's Surprise Birthday Party * Grandma's Surprise goatse Birthday Party * War Stories: A Ken Burns Documentary * Detroit Knuck City * Cheese Is Love Cheese Is Life! * A really immature sausage fest * This is probably the most I've ever talked about cocaine before lunchtime * You will all be braxsimillated. Resistance is futile. * Holy Clapp! * A FestiVoq For The Rest Of Voq? * Whiskey For My Horses * ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� (Those are supposed to be Canadian flags.) * A Thunderous Clash Of Knucks * We Ride For Sam Tregar * Morons All the way down * Do You Even Binturong Bro * Vulvas For Days * Time-delayed Laugh Track * Non-consentual poop touching * Human Offal Hoarders * Chat Group: Haircast * Good Old Hometown Knuck * I wouldn't "hookup" with a "client" * Countdown to Airlock! * Dog Dick Mind Meld * Voq Dick Mind Meld * "Worfing Her Keiko" * Ersatz White Chicks * Oh, he's a Pumpkin Fucker * Oh, he’s an (attempted) Pumpkin Fucker * The Khan Fucking Academy * I AM BECOME WINE * Three Hour Funk Block * Prime Your Nipples! * Better Than Car Talk! * Really Adorable Assholes * Cream His TANK * FINALLY a reason to pee on my phone * DeSoto DeSoto Make Me A Match * Fish artist? * DeSoto: After Dark * LOOK UPON ME, MORTALS, FOR I AM COVERED IN THE SPERM OF SATAN! * Fuck You, Sun * We're All Girlfriends In Here * Upswept Knuck and Sexual Nouns * Monday aka The Black Death: Part 2 * Monday aka The Black Death: Part 2 feat. Possible Spoilers * Rick Berman HateCast * FoD Cuddle Puddle * Good things about BJs * Fake Sexy Claus * Adam is the New Voq * A group of like-minded freaks * War Stories: The Ex Files * War Stories: Auditions. Wednesday Nights On FOD. * Bloofchat * Going Full Darmok * THINHS * Cold Feet, Warm Testicles * USS Bad Mother Fucker * Ersatz Phone Call * Ersatz Twerkaholic Strippers * Ersatz Podcast With Derrick And Braxton * Future Family Poisoners * Giffed for his pleasure * Parents of the Year * Terrible and inappropriate is kind of our thing * Body Part Roulette * So Jaded. Hahahaha! * Binturongs started this war * DINNA LAIGHT THE VAIHBREHTAHR * One of those awkward non crotch touching hugs * The Honey Games * YELLING ABOUT BEER * YELLING ABOUT "BEER" * Shrinkage and cannibalism * Even Vaudeville Had Standards * Invisible Housesitters * NOTHING MATTER NOW * Love Fest 2: Secret of the Ooze * Zexy "Honeyed" Bozom * An Airlock Refractory Period * Full Lord of the Fliez in here * Gimme More Donut Porn * He's like the Roadhouse Patrick Swayze of Koalas * Running Out Of Lumburgh's * Running Out Of Lumburghs * You don't want to come across a Dong with the Clapp * Sweet, If Unlikely * No Bloof Bleef Guys * FRANCH LOAF * Naked and Australian * King Midas Except With Glitter * Downstairs Apologize * GIF BDSM * Gatorade™ It's What Bats Crave * Manfred Sees You When You're Sleeping * Another Krampus man nothing you don't already know * Pizza is burgers without the top bun * Warm lagging bosom * “The night when it really got weird” * “The night when it really got weird” "No but like, really" * We Did It. We Finally Memed Adam. * Science Tentacles Eating Macaroni * Lesbian Porgs * Kale, Cocaine, Binturongs And Quotation Marks * Monday Night: Nerds Talk Beer Stuff * No Poison In The Bosom * The Wild Cleavage Of The Baby Zone * Two-Faced Mistress * A Fuckload of Bees * I have bosom priorities * Joe Leader: The Most Dangerous Game * The Super Friends Of Inclusion * Stay Sorted, Puppies * 404: Ding Not Found * A Nope Of Binturongs * And a kangaroo bit me on the nipple once * a commune full of prospects * Karen'z Mirror Univerze * I AM THE SEX NEXUS MISTER * average one is Yuengling and the good one is actually great, one of my favorite seasonals. Highland's Cold Mountain * late night honey ™ * Hitler putsch coming (in a good way tho) * Cult of Manfred * Mind Meld with Fuckface * Happy Festivus, Bosom! * Online Cheers * Happy Emotional Recovery Day * All of Odo is penis * You say "wrong," I say "ZbrakAnstian" * Hogging The FoD * Something Something Pantsless Spankings * A Very Efficient Orifice * Star Trek Online Dating * Definitely Not Star Trek Dating * Creepy ol' bear foot * The desire for mallow based confections * Low End Canadian Hat * Bridal Train Contrarian Ganglia * Basically Mayonnaise Bukkake * He’s a witch! Burn him! * spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers and spoilers were spoilers ! * More Penis than I'm used to * Real ricky tickky tavi vibes * Merry goatse Christmas! * The dick joke mines * #GunsOutForManfred * stuck on MEATUS * Frosty's Fan Club * Keeping Up With The Fosters * Triple Cum Meld * You Will Get Wet, You May Get Soaked * This here’s the Bosom * The Males Greet Each Other With The Sharing Of "Eggplants" * A Real Pile Of Coldwusses * A Group Of Favorites (Mostly) * 19 Nerds and Counting * Sauron O'Keeffe * A pizza in the hand is worth two on the socks * Backdoor Chat Friends * Gene's Rod & Berries * Tits Up! * Almond Scented Acorn Balls * (Terri-Lynn is Voq) * Despite Chatself * Everything's Coming Up Manfred * My son lives dangerously w/r/t farts * Prepare For A Deluge Of Incoming Hails * I'm having trouble keeping quiet in the quiet car * Better Than a Penis * I got to go old poop * Babysit your balls with a hammer * Planet Bosom * Welcome to the Bone Zone * �� �� Welcome to the Bone Zone * She no likey the Bosom * Retro Bush Action * VIVA MANFRED * A Job Well Scruted * Manfred Mailing Arms Race * I would have accepted “doose” * #tribblesdontgiveaVOQ * I already provided knuck this morning * This is chat title #201 * This is chat title two oh two * A Drug Fueled Orgy * Date Debrief * Dick Giggles * All Hail the Spanking Pope * Bosom.ch * MooseLube™ * It Puts The MooseLube™ On Its Skin * my little dik dik * Getting More Than 6 Inches Tonight * Pavlovian Boner * Totally Intellectual And Focused Star Trek Talk * Jesus fuck licky * No one ever died on Home Improvement * No one important ever died on Home Improvement * Prince is an inside joke now * The Great Mon Calamari War Of 2018 * Jerem Jack Flash * COMMENCE COMMUNE PREPARATIONS * Powdered Nose Man * Vaulting Chatbition * A Car Full of Foxes * Table Dick Bros. * Welcome, Adam and Ben! * How y’all are you * CHATVERSARY ��������. * Horrofunny and/or Holarious * Observe Lettuce In Emoji Butt * A Shit of Cocaine! * The Jason Isaacs Conspiracy * Ersatz Final Ricetination * 5 Pages On Cunt Hoebag * a meerpenis in your derriere * Car Porg * an overnight in BK for premature ejaculation * Commune Is Go * Peanut In the Valley * Chat Group To Make The Sanest Man Go Mad * And One In The Beak * Those Bulges, That Gait... * JUSTICE FOR WIARTON WILLIE * I don’t even remember anymore * Four Finger Positive Vibes * Day Drinkers Are People Too * The No Jerem Chat Group * Then Put Your Little Hand In Mine... * No Jerems Chat (Again) * Names Only, Please * Then Put Your Little Hand In Mine * Discovering The Greatest Discovery * The Voyage Into Voyager * Oh shit * Sciencing Kevin * Jimmy And Janey Socialpersons * Support Group Sunday * Naked Cuddles Are The Best Cuddles * Masterpiece Of Stupidity * The Bosom Within, The Bosom Without * The Bosom is a Great Way Home * I Am Become Stress, Destroyer Of Sleep * Tea Time * Fun and Fresh * DRUM SET TITS OR GTFO * Work Appropriate Title * Gidspeed Angie * That’s A Lot Of Dings * Canadia: America's Visor * Knuck All The Way Down * 1) none 2) I don’t want used undies * Deliciously Scratchy * Time Is Weird Man * I think it’s dinkuses. * Donkey Tooth Joe * JerkChat * Fist Sport * Jen and the Terror Twins * Bosom & Dragons * The Goldilocks Zone of Dick Jokes * PSD&D * A Knuck Awareness * The Queen's Birthday!!! * Will You Take My MooseLubeTM? * Will You Take My MooseLube™? * Don Sheadle 9 * Odo is all of us * Benign Balls Of Weird Cells, Or Something * Gross or Highly Erotic: the @Jeremy Siegel Story * Goth Crap U, Class Of '02 * Greetings Great Ones * No cocking * Maximum Pork * ~Maximum~Pork~ * Fuck Your Duck and Fuck Your Pancakes it’s a LOON AND LOONIES * Happy Bosomtines Day! * Rock Out With Jerem Tonight!!! * *I DO! ME ME ME! I VANT ONE!* * Bad beer and sexual connotations * Florida Lighting is Just Darkness * The gruppie * a bounce house arcade birthday party he'll hoke * A Giant Bag of Floppycocks * Angry faces of love and concern. * Dee-cals * Get diffused with a lot of peyote * GuidoTruth.com * Vaginas are on the inside * Fuck nickel brook right in the ear * Kids gotta know about rimming * The Knuckyard * The Knuckyard™ * Just Butts And Candles And Butts * Blow Boat People * The Longest 1% In History * Saucy Morning * Alright * Just swypong Waukee i can * Scum Takes * Murder smiles for everyone * Ersatz All The Way Down * Splatter don’t matter * Hakuna Your Tatas * Fantasy Bosom * We ride the schoolboys together * It was primed with mayo * Bosom Pizza Night!! ������ * Amanda F's B-Day/Bosom Pizza Night!! ������ * Amanda F's Highy Belated B-Day/Bosom Pizza Night!! ������ * Amanda F's Not Birthday(?)/Bosom Pizza Night!! ������ * Wonderful Anthem To Modular Genitalia * Small pupper doin' a frighten * HAPPY 4 MONTH BOSOMVERSARY * Lit Porn ChatWheels On The Bus Have Wi-Fi * Odo makes sense!! * Odo makes fuckin sense!! * Happy Birthday Willow Day Birthdaying Willow! * Ugh * Bosom Brewing Co. * Jesus feast * Saucy Time * Bosom Ladies Rule * Beaver Butt Juice is in Everything * Cumbersome Coverage Vibrator Fuck Vulnerable * Cafe Les Buttfuck * Good Luck To Our Interviewees!! * Pls Concentrate On The Comics * The Odorant Saga: Vol. 4635 * Oyakodon’t make no sense * Up Shaming * Sex Murder Gift Exchange * Secy Bowling? * Luxembourg: Europe's Nasty Town * Getting Saucy With Sauce * Strong Opinion Day * The Day of Gentle Accord * Drama Dream Fuck * Secy Lizard Bois * The Warm Honeyed Bosom: where the kinks don't stop * BOSOM FUCKIN DUSTER ���������������� * Fractionally-assing it vicariously * Today on Guiltcast * Ministry Of Silly Chats * Bad Owl TP Gang �� * An Important Butthole * Happy International Women's Day!!! * But then we are all pervy pancakes * Grakman reeducation camp * Jfc Cool It With The Grakman Already * Schrödinger’s Pants * Move over, Beyonce taco Harry Potter, Hello, Dickslug! * Totally Normal People * Trapped In The Bed, Part 1 * Trapped In The Bed, Part 2 * Trapped In The Bed, Part 3 * Trapped In The Bed, Part 4 * The Mastabaturium * Stop Aiming At My Dick * That Dog Liked Pot * Dickslugs All The Way Down * Girls don’t like shirts with writing, Daniel * fuck daylite savings * Its a dick slug world. We just live in it * Overwhelming bananalust * Fantastic Breasts And Where To Find Them * Star Trek: Dicksluggery * Even lady d*cks don’t want that d*ck d*ck * Barbasol Is Like Lube That Smells Like A Dad * You need to properly maintain your space fetus * Sex Ed with Tacos * TONIGHT! Watch Jerem Stumble Across The Finish Line * No Video For The Gig �� * Helping Salamanders With Their Resumés * St. Patrick Stewart's Day * Something Not That * Hakuna Your Tatas Everyone * BETTER THAN SLACK IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY, BEN * Outsaced * The Slack Ersatz Holy War Is Back On!! * RSVP Bosom * Love, FRIENDSHIP, and 4 Finger Positive Vibes ������ * No * Remain Calm * Don't Panic * DON'T PANIC * My underdesk is hella dusty * Not Traditionally Secy, But I Bet Someone Got Hard * DP Those Whoppers * Live in concert: Dainty Boobs and Corkscrew Vagina. * Happy Birthday Secy Greman Jerxus! * Luke 4:20; Watermelons ain’t parse, yo * RAVE * Fawning Over Fawns * Cakefarts A-Go-Go * Dip my corn dog in * Dusty bones and dusty tomes * Bush Slash Ben Slash IceT * FIVE MONTH CHATIVERSARY ❤️❤️❤️ * It's a Weekly Thing About Disco * Yes * Bosom 2: Electric Boogaloo * That would be pretty shit in every other context * If you don’t like the pussy u gotta move on * Game of Airlocks * Genifail * WASPS! * Punt bases runt maces * Dont Numb-kiss Those Cuntfaces * Brittany Love Fest * I knew that was going to be dickbutt * Wholesale cock * Sorry Liz * Floridamen get extra shit on their pies * Trekkers and Tiaras * I will plow you a moat * TUBAMAN WINS * Crotch ain't shield * WRONG * STOPSIGN MAN WINS. FULL STOP. * Crotch ain't shield * Tuuuuuuubaaaaa * Staaaaaahp Siiign * 2 Ba * � * RSVP Actual Tubaman * Odo could rock phaser knuck * Ktarian Game Conquers Bosom * 5:30 PM EST - Be There Or Be Not There And Lame Instead * Niagara Balls * Nigra Balls * I don't like this chat title one bit * Some people change them willy nilly * Angie + Jerem * Angeremy * JEREMANGIEGEL * Donkey Country * DRANKEY KANG KOUNTRY * DRANKEY KANG KRUNKTREE * Hair Eater, Everyone! * Nipples are the great unifier * Hey y'all. What's up with the hate weasel? * No pants, baby bees, manfred * Crisis on Infinite Bosoms * The Tale of Why BSCC Is Stupid and Why Jerem is Always Right * Grody To The Maxx * 62 Morns * I have never liked hot dogs, and I never will. I'll never forgive them for the murder of my boy. * EXEUNT * ROMANES EUNT DOMUS * An Oasis in your Sexual Desert * Nerds Coitus-Lynn * �� * T’ohb’eyeis eyes to commercial* * WE LOVE GILLIAN * WE LOVE GILLIAN (At The Bonen And Koffie Kiosk) * A Dickslug for every Season * Gross ass-people * @jeremy is totally hank